


When Pigs Fly

by Chocoboy_James



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoboy_James/pseuds/Chocoboy_James
Summary: Day 26 of the FFXIVWrite 2020.When Pigs Fly.Eyrimoen and Ghutwyb are jesting Stefan about his future.





	When Pigs Fly

“So Stefan, when do you think about hooking up?” Eyrimoen grinned. 

Stefan was sitting with his foster parents at the dinner table, and they had been speaking of the fact the young lad had been single for quite some time now. 

“Whatever do you mean?” The raven shrugged back after taking in a piece of meat. 

“Well, when will you take home a lovely lady?” Ghutwyb then snickered. “Isn’t it time you looked for one?” 

“Is that obligated?” Stefan raised his eyebrow and looked over to the duo, confused and clearly being put on the spot. “I cannot recall that ever was.” 

“It’s fine, lad.” Eyrimoen chuckled. “It’s not an obligation! We only wondered when that day would come.”

“Not any time soon.” Stefan mumbled so that the two could not hear it over their amusing chuckles. 

He had not been open about this subject at all. Stefan never looked at women, no, he tended to look more to males. Thinking it was weird he never opened up about it, he was scared to. Especially in moments like these. 

Stefan made a soft sigh and placed his silverware back on the table, with his plate unfinished.   
“If you would excuse me…” he said in a somber tone, and left the dinner table for his room. 

“Stefa-” Eyrimoen wanted to follow, but Ghutwyb held him back.   
“Let him, it’s clear we bothered him.” she shook her head. “It’s maybe better to not jest him about this any longer.”   
“You’re right…” Eyrimoen sighed and sat back down on his chair. “Poor lad has been through enough.” 

Back in his room, Stefan looked out of his window, towards the open sea. A sigh escaped his mouth, feeling slightly distraught. He knew Eyrimoen and Ghutwyb wanted the best for him, but it was all just conflicted. It was not that he thought about it every day as well. When will he ever find the love of his life. Maybe never.


End file.
